


News to Me

by msraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anchor!Phil, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anchor!Phil AU</p><p>Phil Coulson is a news anchor who reports on the various battles the Avengers fight. When he lands an interview with the elusive Hawkeye, he knows it will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> This isn't much of a surprise...but Happy Birthday kultiras!!
> 
> Inspired by a [gif set of Clark Gregg](http://msraven929.tumblr.com/post/46944105269/gingersnapbatch-actual-perfect-human-clark) on tumblr.

"You've got to be fucking with me?! A giant Pringles can? Seriously?" Phil asks incredulously, even as he frantically scribbles notes in the copy that his producer has given him. 

"A giant Pringles can with lasers," Maria corrects and grins when Phil glares up at her. "I swear to God I'm not fucking with you. We have footage."

Phil looks up at the screens and, sure enough, there is video of Iron Man and Thor buzzing around a giant Pringles can. 

"We're back in ten!" the stage manager calls out. 

"I'm not kidding," Phil says as makeup futzes with his face one last time and Maria backs out of the line of cameras, "we need better crazy villains. I mean, between this thing and the little marshmallow gremlins, we'll be the laughing...And in local news, the Avengers have once again saved New York by defeating a giant robot that was threatening the city with its lethal array of lasers. The Kellogg Company has so far denied any allegations that they were in any way involved with the scientist who chose to shape his deadly robot as the well-known Pringles can."

Phil is grateful that very few people will notice how the corner of his left eye twitches in consternation for reporting that a giant snack can attacked New York City. He can't, however, stop the small, smug smile at the next part of the story. "According to reports, the death blow was dealt by Hawkeye, who managed to knock out the can's legs, toppling the creature and leaving it vulnerable to attacks by the other Avengers. Our resident archer proves, once again, that he more than holds his own with this team of superheroes and I am sure that the entire city joins me in saying a heart-felt thank you. This has been Phil Coulson with the Nightly News. On behalf of myself and the rest of the crew, we bid you goodnight, good dreams, and a safer tomorrow." 

"Aaand we're out!"

"Laughing stock of the continental US," Phil continues his rant as the techs start detaching his mic. "I mean, Chicago had the giant spider, Boston the pack of killer wolves, and we get marshmallows and snack cans?"

"Still better than the sea monster that made landfall in San Francisco and didn't realize it couldn't breathe out of the water until it was flailing around on the wharf," Maria replies and Phil has to concede her point.

~*~*~*~*~

"You're getting the interview," Maria tells him a few days later as he's shrugging on his jacket for the show.

"What interview?" He asks distractedly. 

"One-on-one with an Avenger," Maria responds with a smile as Phil finally focuses all of his attention on her.

"Captain America?" Phil wonders, fighting to keep his voice level. An interview with his childhood hero would be a dream come true. 

"Better." Maria's smile widens into a grin and Phil has to sit down with suddenly weak knees. 

"Hawkeye," Phil says breathlessly and Maria nods. 

In the two years that the Avengers have been assembled, no other reporter has ever scored a solo interview with the archer. There had been press conferences with the entire team early on, but the press, between his lack of superpowers or a super suit and the leaked reports of his involvement with the Chitauri invasion, had not been kind to Hawkeye. The Avengers had quickly closed ranks around their teammate and, up until now, all interview requests have been flat out denied. Any questions regarding the archer asked during one of the others' usual post-battle interviews were met with nothing but suspicious glares. 

"Why me?" Phil can't help but ask. He knows that Anderson Cooper has been lobbying the SHIELD director for months for an interview with Hawkeye and Phil has adamantly refused to use his old friendship with Fury to that end. 

"Come on Phil, don't be purposefully dense," Maria replies. "You have been the only reporter to consistently defend Hawkeye all these years. Everyone else was ready to crucify him in the media when it leaked that he was on the wrong side for a while, but you've always held firm to your resolve that he was as much, if not more, a hero as the rest."

“Because he is,” Phil defends automatically, proving Maria’s point and earning him a smirk. “When?” 

“Standard Friday night slot,” Maria informs him. “Potts was clear that we not make this any bigger deal that it’s bound to be. Fat chance in hell this is going to stay small, but we’ve all learned not to cross Potts. She’s scarier than the lot of them combined. Have a good show tonight.”

Phil waves absently as Maria leaves the dressing room. It’s Monday night now, so he has less than four days to prepare for the interview that could make or break his career. With Hawkeye proving so elusive, it’s probable that the eyes of the entire world will be on the show and Phil on Friday night. 

Funnily enough, it’s not the interview that has Phil getting nerves for the first time since taking on his first assignment as an Army reporter. Phil has already done his research. He was prepared for this interview a year ago and, in doing his research, he’s come to realize that he has more than just a professional fascination with Hawkeye - with Clint Barton. 

Growing up as a scrawny kid in Chicago, Phil has always been drawn to the underdog, which explains his childhood hero worship of Captain America. What draws him to Clint Barton seems much, much stronger. Before Phil had begun his research, he found himself constantly seeking out out the archer in all the news footage. Phil could see the combination of sorrow and fierce determination in Clint’s eyes, the kindness in his touch as he helped civilians, and the joy he still found in life when caught unaware by the cameras. 

As Phil looked deeper into Hawkeye’s past, it only made him admire the man more and made Phil want to growl in his defense at all of the reporters who labeled the archer as nothing but a wannabe at best and a traitor at worst. Phil fears that he’s already half in love with the man without ever having met him. If he’s truly honest with himself, there's a large part of him hoping that there is more riding on this interview than just his career.

~*~*~*~*~

It becomes clear on Friday morning that Phil isn’t the only one with protective tendencies when it comes to Clint Barton.

A large, garish flower arrangement arrives in Phil’s office that screams of Tony Stark. Inside the card, the first four messages are crossed out, but not to the point where Phil can’t decipher them.

_~~You fuck with him and I will destroy you. <3 Stark ~~ _

_~~I am trained in several dozen forms of torture. --NR~~ _

_~~Both the big guy and I consider Clint a good friend. Don’t forget it. --Banner~~ _

_~~I will avenge any who dare harm a shield brother.~~ _

The fourth note is signed only with a lightning bolt and the fifth is circled several times with bright red ink that Phil somehow recognizes as Fury’s work.

The note itself reads: _We are trusting you to do the right thing. --Steve Rogers (Cap)_

Phil can’t help thinking that a man who can garner this much obvious affection from his team cannot be the brash and cocky fuck-up that other reporters have made him out to be. He’s reading the card for the tenth time that day, humbled by the trust they’re placing in him, when there’s a light knock at his office door. 

Phil realizes too late that he is completely unprepared for meeting Clint Barton in person. 

Clint is wearing a simple, but elegant black button-down shirt with silvery grey slacks - both tailored to hint nicely at the contoured muscles beneath. The clothing, combined with finally seeing his gorgeous eyes up close sends a shock of awareness through Phil that is decidedly not just professional interest. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Clint says as Phil hastily shoves the card into his desk. "They said I should go right in."

"No, please come in," Phil says quickly, walking around his desk and extending his hand in greeting. "You're not interrupting. I'm Phil Coulson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Clint Barton. Likewise, sir." Clint shakes Phil's hand as the anchor's eyebrows go up at the honorific. Clint smiles. "Director Fury mentioned you were old Army buddies. It's an honor to meet someone who has, according to the man himself, kicked Fury's ass."

Phil smiles in return. "That was a long time ago. Please, call me Phil."

"Okay, Phil, but only if you call me Clint," the archer responds and Phil absolutely does not get goosebumps from how his name sounds rolling off Clint's tongue. 

"Have a seat," Phil says, waving at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Water would be great. Pepper suggested nothing stronger until after the interview," Clint shrugs. 

"Unless you're Tony Stark," Phil jokes as he hands Clint a bottle of water, startling a laugh out of the Avenger. 

Phil can't help his own grin as he settles in the chair across from Clint, unavoidably charmed by the archer's openness and good humor. 

"Speaking of Tony," Clint starts and waves a hand at himself. "Is this okay? He thought I should wear a suit, but Pepper said it was more important that I was comfortable."

"It's perfect," Phil replies honestly, unable to keep all of his appreciation out of his voice, and his pulse quickens when he thinks he sees an answering interest in Clint's eyes. 

"Are there any topics you'd prefer I avoided tonight?" Phil asks to get them back on track. 

"No," Clint responds and Phil finds himself the focus of Hawkeye's famous intense stare. 

Instead of unnerving him, the reporter wants to sink deeper, to learn every joy and sorrow written so clearly in the kaleidoscope colors now laid bare before him. "I trust you," the archer continues. "I've seen your work. You do your research and you're fair. If you skewer me on-air, it's because I deserve it."

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in me," Phil points out. 

Clint leans back in his chair with a tilt of his head. "You're not the only one who can do research, Phil. I chose you for a reason. You've been covering battlefield situations since you were injured. You've taken some hits along the way - not jumped at obvious chances to advance your career - because you have compassion and integrity and a need to tell the truth, even when it's not what people want to hear. Yes, there's faith, but there's also fact. The fact of it is that you're a good man, Phil Coulson, and there's nobody else I would trust more to tell my story."

~*~*~*~*~

The interview is unsurprisinly great and there's a minute part of Phil's brain that knows he has several awards coming his way after this. The greater majority, however is wholly focused on the man across from him, who answers every question without once looking directly at any of the cameras. It's a piece of advice they give to every guest, but Phil has never almost lost himself in the easy conversation with the person he's interviewing. Maria's voice through his earpice becomes a necessary reminder that they are not alone in the studio.

Clint, for his part, is open and honest - answering all of Phil's questions unflinchingly. He admits to all the bad choices he's made in his life, never attempting to use the excuse of youth to wave away his past indiscretions. Clint tells several outrageous stories about the circus that has the crew members and Maria chuckling in Phil's ear. He tells Phil how difficult it was to lose his handler, Jasper Sitwell, during the fight with Loki and is genuine in his praise for how the agent had saved Clint's life by giving him a place at SHIELD. There is fear in his eyes and in his voice when he talks about the icy control the Asgardian god had placed over him and understanding without blame when he speaks of others' continued distrust. 

The only time that Clint becomes uncomfortable is when Phil asks about the foundation the archer had started decades ago to help abused children in and out of the foster system. Clint fidgets and blushes as Phil quotes several beneficiaries of the fund who credit it with saving their own lives. There is pure joy on Clint's face when Phil shows him pictures of several kids, now adults themselves and some with their own children, even as he begs Phil to change the subject. 

"As we close out the interview," Phil says, "what do you say to your detractors who claim that a mere human has no place among a team of superheroes?"

Clint closes his eyes for a moment and pauses before answering. "I say that we need to redefine our meaning of what a hero is. Yeah, we Avengers run around in uniforms and fight giant robots and crazed mutants, but it's the men and women who get up every day, no matter how bone tired the are, and go to work so they can feed their families that are the true heroes. You don't have to be a billionaire to take a chance on a scrawny kid or to show love to a lonely child or to give an ex-carny turned mercenary another chance. None of us living in that Tower today would be here without the small heroes, the ones who do what's right purely because it's the right thing to do."

Phil's heart swells in his chest as Clint pauses again to finally look right into one of the cameras. "So I guess I would tell them that what they think doesn't matter because it's not a debt to them that I'm repaying."

"Jesus, Phil," Maria says in his ear and makes Phil glad that Clint can't hear their exchange, "no wonder you're crazy about the guy."

"Thank you for being with us tonight, Agent Barton," Phil manages through the lump in his throat and purposely ignoring the producer's comment. "This is Phil Coulson for the Nightly News bidding all of you unsung heroes out there a goodnight, good dreams, and a safer tomorrow."

The crew descends on them, each of them eager to shake the Avenger's hand. It gives Phil several minutes to calm his nerves before - likely due to some prodding from Maria - he finds himself alone with Clint in the now-dimmed studio. 

"That went well?" Clint says tentatively as Phil takes a few steps closer. 

"I think you made my career," Phil responds and Clint ducks his head in an unbelievably endearing way before once again pinning Phil with his laser focus. 

"Would you say I earned a thank you dinner tomorrow?" Clint asks. 

Phil shakes his head and lets his eyes and another step closer convey that there is no negativity in the motion. "Dinner sounds great, but not as a thank you," Phil says, amazed at the steadiness of his voice. "I would very much like to take you out to dinner as just Phil and Clint, not the reporter and Avenger - a date, if that's okay with you?"

Clint's smile is more than enough of an answer.

~*~*~*~*~

They make it through almost three months of dating and Clint spending more and more nights over at Phil's apartment before Clint reluctantly invites Phil over for an Avenger's family dinner.

"They've been complaining that I don't spend much time at the Tower anymore and they promise to be on their best behavior," Clint frets one morning. 

"Hmmm?" Phil hums, distracted by a naked Clint curled next to him on the bed and trying to determine what they have time for before he needs to head in to the studio. 

"The team wants you to come to the Tower for dinner on Friday. Steve calls it Avengers' family night. Pepper, Darcy, and Jane should be there too - although I'm not sure that makes it easier or scarier. Bruce usually cooks and you've already met Natasha," Clint babbles until Phil stops him with a gentle hand on the archer's jaw. 

Phil can't see Clint's face from where he's got his head pillowed on Phil's chest, but he gets the feeling that there's more to this than just the Avengers wanting to have dinner. Clint doesn't say anything for a long few moments before sighing and propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Phil. 

"They can be pretty intimidating as a group," Clint says, worry clear in his eyes. 

"I'm not easily intimidated," Phil reassures him. 

"I know that," Clint says quickly before ducking his head, taking a deep breath, and then looking back up at Phil. "I just don't want them to scare you off...not when I'm falling in love with you."

Phil sucks in a surprised breath and Clint keeps talking before the reporter can formulate a reply. "Okay, that was a lie. It's not falling so much as fallen. I...I love you...I'm in love with you, Phil."

"I'm not going anywhere," Phil says and reaches up to cup Clint's jaw. "I'm equally in love with you and you're worth running through any gauntlet they'll put me through." 

Phil slips his hand to the back of Clint's neck to pull him down for a kiss, feeling the smiles on both their lips as they come together. 

"I love you," Clint says again before angling his head to deepen the kiss. 

Phil feels no guilt when he's close to an hour late to the studio. He ignores the knowing looks from Maria and the rest of the crew as he floats happily through the rest of the day. It's not until they're almost to the end of the night's broadcast that Phil learns there is more to loving an Avenger than lazy mornings and nerve-wracking family dinners. 

"We have live footage of the Avengers in battle," Maria relays into Phil's ear as he finishes up the tale of another local unsung hero - a feature story they've done every week since Clint's interview. "Ready to start the feed when you are. Copy coming up on the screen."

"Speaking of heroes, we are going live to downtown Manhattan where the Avengers have assembled to take on a swarm of giant robotic, explosive wasps," Phil says calmly into the camera even as concern settles heavily in his gut. 

Phil turns to the video monitor displaying what the audience is now seeing. There are thousands of the wasps buzzing above the rooftops without any clear purpose. The video, being broadcast to all news stations directly by SHIELD, is a wide shot from several buildings away. Phil can see Clint standing on a roof close to the swarm and Iron Man hovering further away. He watches Clint bring his bow up to fire as a message from SHIELD scrolls through the bottom of Phil's monitor. 

"According to reports from SHIELD," Phil relays over the video to the viewers, "the wasps themselves are too small to cause significant damage and the Avengers are attempting to draw them away from the city before they decide to attack as a swarm. They request that everyone please stay inside your homes and away from the windows."

Phil watches as Iron Man flies over to Clint's position. They have a short discussion before Stark flies into the mass of wasps, the robots parting in his wake, and creating a clear path for Hawkeye's arrow to fly unencumbered. A much larger wasp, now wrapped up in a net, falls out of the sky and Phil can imagine his lover's smug grin as the Hulk jumps up to deftly catch the trapped insect before bounding down the street. 

"The Avengers appear to have caught the...queen...at the center of the swarm and are successfully drawing the rest away from civilians. No wait. A group of them have broken off and are headed back --"

For the first time in his journalism career, Phil is unable to get the words to leave his throat. He watches in horror as a large group of wasps impact and explode on Hawkeye's last position. The archer had already taken off at a run toward the far side of the roof, but the blast catches him, throwing him up and off the edge of the building. Clint is clearly unconscious as he free-falls toward the ground below. Iron Man dives to catch his teammate and they both disappear from the view of the camera.

There is a sickening few seconds of silence until another message flashes across Phil's monitor: _Hawkeye caught and headed to SHIELD medical facilities._

"Phil!" Maria shouts in his ear. "Get it together. You still have to wrap it. We're coming back to you in three...two..."

Phil turns a pleasantly bland face toward the camera, not betraying how icy cold fear is now gripping his heart. 

"Another successful mission by the Avengers and a daring rescue by Iron Man," Phil reports with no waiver in his voice. "Keep an eye on our website and twitter for the latest updates on Hawkeye's condition as we receive it. For now, this is Phil Coulson for the Nightly News bidding you a goodnight, good dreams, and a safer tomorrow."

Phil yanks off his mic as soon as the light winks off the camera and rushes out of the studio at a dead run. He doesn't remember much of the trip to SHIELD, only that Maria - bless her - stays with him the entire way and it seems like a torturously long trek across town. His heart is pounding by the time they're met at the front door of SHIELD HQ and ushered through countless hallways and into Clint's room. 

Phil bursts through the door and comes face to face with his childhood idol. 

"You must be Phil," Captain America says warmly and extends his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers. We're sorry it's under these circumstances, but it's nice to finally meet you."

Phil experiences a moment of fanboy glee as he shakes Steve's hand before he hears a groggy voice behind the Avenger and everything else fades from his mind but Clint. 

"Phil?"

The reporter walks quickly around Captain America, ignoring everyone else in the room as he rushes to Clint's bedside. 

"Hey," Phil says with a smile and gently takes the archer's hand. He notes a multitude of cuts and bruises, but Clint's eyes are clear as he looks at Phil in concern. 

"Fury says you faltered on air - something he'd never seen. I'm sorry," Clint apologizes softly. 

Phil wishes he could go back in time to destroy every person who has ever hurt Clint and left him expecting to be abandoned by the people he cares about. Since that isn't possibe, he gently takes Clint's face in his hands and looks deep into his eyes. 

"I am still not going anywhere," Phil says firmly, answering Clint's unspoken question. The concern in Clint's eyes fades into relief and Phil adds, just as firmly, "I love you."

Clint leans forward for a small kiss. "I love you too."

" _I_ love chocolate covered strawberries," a voice calls out loudly, reminding them that they're not alone in the room. "If you're, you know, looking for a way to thank me for saving your boy."

"Shut it, Stark," Clint retorts good-naturedly - the mock glare he shoots at Stark full of fondness. 

Phil lets himself smile and turn to face the others, bracing himself to meet the rest of Clint's superhero family.

~*~*~*~*~

Phil's second lesson in loving an Avenger comes several weeks later as they're celebrating Clint's return to the field with a lazy morning together at their favorite coffee shop. Clint's Starkphone rattles on the table at the same time as Phil sees a SHIELD SUV pull up to the curb. Phil gestures to the window and Clint turns while putting his phone to his ear.

"Barton," Clint answers. "Yeah, I see them. Walking out now."

Phil walks out of the coffee shop with Clint, waiting patiently as the archer shrugs on a SHIELD jacket over his t-shirt before accepting his bow and quiver from one of the agents. Clint has just finished securing his quiver across his back and is turning to speak to Phil when they hear a familiar whine. 

"Incoming!" Clint yells and, in the next instant, Phil finds himself down on the ground with Clint's body covering his own. 

Phil feels the ground shake from the blast, acrid smoke quickly filling the air around them. Clint's solid weight lifts and Phil hears the reassuring twang of his bow followed by two small explosions and the sound of something large and metallic crashing to the ground. Phil raises his head - seeing the overturned SUV and two SHIELD agents on the ground - and takes stock. He'll have several new bruises from his sudden contact with the sidewalk, but is otherwise okay. 

"Phil!" Clint calls out as Phil crawls over to the agent nearest him. 

"I'm good!" Phil responds. "He's hurt but alive."

"Let's get them inside," Clint suggests and they drag the two men into the relative safety of the coffee shop. 

"Stay safe," Phil requests and Clint gives him a quick, hard kiss along with a wicked grin before running back out to the street. 

One of the baristas, who is in nursing school, along with a doctor who happened to stop for coffee comes over to help Phil with the injured men. Somewhat relieved of his burden, Phil looks out the window and sees Clint with his back to the downed SUV, firing off a blur of arrows at the approaching doombots. The archer is holding his own, but Phil can tell he'd be better off with someone watching his back. Without taking much time to think through his decision, Phil grabs the large gun Clint had brought in with his agent and strides outside. 

"Anyone want to tell me why these things are converging on my position?" Phil hears Clint ask into his comm as he draws nearer. 

"Probably because our favorite coffee shop is next door to the Baxter building," Phil answers, causing Clint to spin around to face him. 

Hawkeye's gaze falls to the gun in Phil's hands and Phil waits for the argument that never comes. 

"Rifle's based off Chitauri weaponry," Clint says instead. "Fairly lightweight for its firepower with a recoil similar to a P90, so be prepared."

Phil nods his understanding and steps with Clint further away from the SUV. They place their backs against one another, ready to face off against the approaching doombots. 

Phil hasn't fired a gun since the morning that shrapnel nearly took off his leg, but the old instincts don't take long to come back. Clint and Phil fight well together - a silent, coordinated dance - as if they've been doing it for years and not minutes. There is nothing left of the doombots but scraps of twisted metal by the time the remaining Avengers arrive. 

"Nice gun," Stark compliments, lifting up his faceplate with a smirk. 

"He's definitely a keeper," Natasha comments as she walks up with Steve and Thor. 

"I know," Clint responds. "I should probably propose now before he realizes he can do much better."

Phil blinks in surprise at Clint, expecting a joke, but sees nothing but sincerity in his gaze as the archer drops down to one knee while Phil gapes in response. 

"I was going to wait until dinner on Saturday to propose," Clint says, "but now seems more appropriate. I have a ring back at the Tower. Marry me?"

"Only you would think proposing after a fight is appropriate," Phil laughs and pulls Clint up off his knee. "Good thing I love you. And yes, of course, I'll marry you."

Clint sweeps him up into a kiss as the Avengers and gathered spectators cheer.

~*~*~*~*~

"And that concludes our exclusive interview with the Avengers as they celebrate the marriage of one of their own," Phil says to the camera, seated next to Clint and flanked on both sides by the rest of the Avengers.

Phil reaches over to grip his husband's hand. 

"Others have called it the wedding of the year, but, in this humble reporter's opinion, it was the wedding of a lifetime. This is Phil Coulson-Barton for the Nightly News. May all your wishes come true, like mine have on this day. For all of us here, we bid you goodnight, good dreams, and a safer tomorrow. "

_fin_


End file.
